Loeffing Boulevard
'Level 1' No Hero Required if Troll Cyborgs are available Suggestions: Berserker lvl 7 'HP: 725 Attack: 13' Defense: 2 Spell:' Scourge of Doom, Blue Blast, Mystical Blast' Units:' Archangel LVL2, Priest LVL3, Mage LVL3, Troll Cyborg LVL2, Shaman LVL2' Unit Losses:' None' 'Level 2' 'Level 3' 'Level 4' 'Level 5' 'Level 6' Hero Used: Succubus '''(lvl 7, HP790, ATK 26, DEF 5) Units level: '''Iron wheel LVL 2, Priest LVL 4, Mage LVL 4, Archangel LVL 1, Shaman LVL 2 Unit Losses: The 4 mages at first column. ' Untitled 5.jpg|loeffing boulevard 6 ' 'Level 7' 'Level 8' Hero Used: No Units Level:' Iron Wheel LVL2, Priest LVL3, Mage LVL3, 'Archangel LVL1, Shaman LVL2,TrollLVL6 Unit Losses:' A Lot - 'I can CONFIRM that work, I loss everything except 1 Iron Wheel ! Hero Used: Berserker (lvl 7, HP1045, ATK 41, DEF 6) Units level: Iron wheel LVL 2, Priest LVL 5, Mage LVL 5, Archangel LVL 2, Shaman LVL 3, Footman LVL 3 Unit Losses: First two Rows plus two Archangels 'Level 9' *Hero Used: Succubus Stars 3 Unit Levels:' '''Iron Wheel: LV3 - Priest: LV4 - Archer: LV3 - Shaman: LV3 - Troll Cyborg: LV2 Unit Losses: 0 *Hero Used: '''Berserker' Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman & 4 Troll *Hero Used: Behemoth Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman & 4 Troll 'Level 10' 'Level 11' *Hero Used: Berserker Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman *Hero Used: Behemoth Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman, 4 Troll 'Level 12' *Hero Used: Succubus '''(lvl 7, HP840, ATK 27, DEF 5) Units level: '''Iron wheel LVL 2, Priest LVL 5, Troll LVL 5, Archer LVL 3, Archangel LVL 2, Shaman LVL 2 Unit Losses: 6 Troll, 4 Archer *Hero Used: Berserker Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman, 4 Troll, 2 Priest, 2 Archer, Hero *Hero Used: Behemoth Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman, 4 Troll, 2 Priest, 2 Archer, Hero 'Level 13' 'Level 14' 'Level 15' 'Level 16' Hero Used: Berserker lvl 7 (HP: 1085 Attack: 40' Defense: 5) – No Expensive Items'' Spell Used: Scourge of Doom, Fire Blast, Sorrow Smash''' Units Level:' Iron Wheel LVL2, Priest LVL4, Mage LVL5, Archangel LVL2, Shaman LVL3' Unit Losses:' '''Mage - 16, Priest - 2, '''Archangel -1, '''Shaman - 1 'Level 17' 'Level 18' *Hero Used: '''Berserker' Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Troll Cyborg : LV62 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 2 Troll Cyborg, & 4 Priest No Hero Survived with 3 Wolf Rider + 3 Priests 'Level 19' *Hero Used: Berserker Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman, & 4 Troll 'Level 20' Hero Used: Berserk '''(lvl 8, HP1125, ATK 44, DEF 6) Units level: '''Priest LVL 5, Mage LVL 5, Archangel LVL 2, Shaman LVL 3, 'Troll LVL6, 'Footman LVL 6 Unit Losses:' 8 Footmans, 4 Trolls' 'Level 21' 'Level 22' 'Level 23' 'Level 24' 'Level 25' 'Level 26' Losses: ? Stars: 2 info: WR level 5, PR level 4, Mage level 4, FT level 6, TC level 2, AA level 2, Shaman level 3 'Level 27' 'Level 28' 'Level 29' 'Level 30' 'Level 31' ' '''This is the formation i used to defeat lvl 31 i used 2 strong spells but as you can see my troops are not fully upgraded -malandrin2011 listed formation didn't work for me, Below is the formation that works most consistently for me. Only requirement is to have the spell: Mythical Blast Shaman IW Archer Mage T T Shaman IW Archer Mage T T HERO HERO AA Mage T T HERO HERO AA Mage T T Shaman IW Archer Mage T T Shaman IW Archer Mage T T Hero doesn't see much action besides casting spells, So this can be a universal build for all heroes. I used a berserker hero, only spell is Mythical Blast -k 'Elite/Boss Level Drops''' Behemoth *Magic Stone *Life Gem *Willy's Club - 3 fragments *Willy's Number 8 Jersey - 3 fragments *Willy's Helmet - 3 fragments *Willy's Shoulder Pads - 3 fragments *Willy's Wristbands - 3 fragments *Helmet of Bashnig *Hammer of Bashing *Armor of Bashnig *Spaulders of Bashnig *Wristbands of Bashnig Berserker *Magic Stone *Life Gem *Red Cap of Madness *Crazy Plunger - 3 fragments *Crazy Suspenders *Crazy Shoulder Pads - 3 fragments *Crazy Mittens - 3 fragments *Mask of Shadows *Shadow Blade *Shadow Armor *Shadow Shoulders - 8 fragments *Shadow Claws Category:Adventures Category:Adventure Mode